Ruthenian-Gaia Relations
The Ruthenian-Gaia relations refer to bilateral foreign relations between Ruthenian Empire and Imperial Union of Gaia. Due to the strong political presence of Gaia in communities of Ruthenia and the Ruthene communities in Gaia, the two countries today enjoy very warm diplomatic relations. both countries share common political views about the political status and the world, with Ruthenia being a strong supporter of Gaia in foreign affairs, by proposing a mutual agenda for boosting the integration of both countries in economic and diplomatic topics. The governments of the two countries cooperate in many fields, from market, tourism and culture, with large projects ahead. In the last years, the ministry of Foreign Affairs signed numerous treaties of mutual cooperation in education, healthcare and cultural exchange Gaia maintains an embassy in Auronopolis. Ruthenian Empire maintains an embassy in Celestial City and consulate in Celestial City and Arugedo. Country Comparison .*Ruthenia is considered an Empire in Simcountry and his population counts also the Grand Principate of Thracia History In 3220 the two countries made contact between diplomatic issues in creative and originality prompting a formal protest of an emissary of the Gaia foreign ministry to Hellenian capital, Basileus quickly formed a committee and rectified the problem by sending a formal apology to both Gaia and its allies on the misunderstanding, in that period, the emperor had contacts with the Foreign Ministry of Gaia. The Empress Satomi of Gaia proposed the creation of a mutual embassy in both capitals proposed the creation of an embassy and the opening of diplomatic relations between both countries in order to appease the problems and have a greater rapprochement between the two countries, discussing various cultural and diplomatic contacts and agreements between the two heads of state , the Basileus accepted in the treatment of Auronopolis 3221 An Gaian Embassy was established in the Imperial Capital of Ruthenian Empire, after the Gaian diplomatic arrival, he was invited to the Palace of Blanchernas to an interview with the Basileus, after agreeing that the diplomatic mission, was awarded the title of Sevasmíos and build the embassy in Omoneia Square at the same time, a Presveftís ambassador traveled to Celestial city and certified its diplomatic cards in the government palace, settling in Government Ward District. In 3235 the Minister of Foreign Affairs,Leon Kontophestanos, announced the opening of the center of Ruthene studies inside the campus of Celestial University thanks to the treaty between the two nations as a sign of fruitful relationships, Prince Masato, one of the Imperial House of Gaia members is studying in a university of Ruthenia. Diplomatic Missions Gaia *Embassy of Gaia in Auronopolis. **Consulate of Gaia in Euxodion. **Consulate of Gaia in Flampourari . **Consulate of Gaia in Ikonion. **Consulate of Gaia in Syrrakion. Ruthenia * Embassy of Ruthenia in Gaia - Leon Kontophestanos ** Consultate of Ruthenia in Algarde - Dimitros Avramidis ** Consulate of Ruthenia in Sora - Idipodas Mperios Cultural Relations Gaia and Ruthenia maintains close cultural relations. The two countries currently have a student exchange program in place, which is especially popular amongst Gaian secondary school students. The Gaian Ministry of Culture, Tourism and Sports currently actively promotes Gaia to potential tourists in Ruthenia. Gaia's media companies have been playing an increasing role in promoting Gaian culture in Ruthenia, as it broadcasts Gaian pop culture products, such as anime and advertisements, in Ruthenia. The Ruthene Imperial Family as a gift to the Gaian state for his 300th anniversary, Shipping a large sculpture called "monument to the Hellenes" which will be installed at the place where the royal family want as a "sign of good relations and friendship between the two countries" also there a Gaian Park in Massalia named Yujo Park, in order to promote the Gaian culture in the country. Economic Relations Political Relations List of Bilateral Treaties * Agreement cultural rapprochement between the two countries * Mutual support for diplomatic affairs * Student exchange program List of Bilateral Visits * 3240 (WG) Basileus Theodoros I visits Celestial City * 3256 (WG) The Ruthene Imperial family visits Celestial City to celebrate the 300th anniversary of Gaia *3568(KB) - Prime Minister Sakuya Yanagi and members of her cabinet visit Ruthenia, to further strengthen diplomatic relations. See Also *Centre for Ruthenian Studies *Foreign Relations of Gaia *Foreign relations of Ruthenia Category:Gaia Category:Ruthenia